El Misterio Del Velo
by yo.y.ella
Summary: He visto muerte, dolor y sangre, Harry, mucha sangre. La tuya rodó por los suelos esa noche y el futuro es un lugar terrible." Harry necesitará la ayuda de cuatro magos para destruir a Voldemort si quiere sobrevivir. Un fic situado antes de DH
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo somos "Yo Y Ella", dos personas que no tienen nada mejor que escribir aqui, en su cuenta compartida. Así que aqui les traemos un gran fic, el primero (y posiblemente unico) fic serio que escribimos. **

**Se llama "El Misterio del Velo", en un principio se llamó "Harry Potter y Los Otros Cuatro" un fic que comenzamos a escribir hace dos años pero que dejamos y ahora lo hemos recogido y reescrito, el fic se situa antes de Deathly Hollows de hecho es nuestro intento de libro 7, contiene mucho drama, todo tipo de nuevos personajes. **

**Les recuerdo que el fic fue escrito antes que el libro 7, asi que todo lo que sea parecido es pura casualidad (Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando muchas de nuestras ideas aparecieron en el libro).**

_Todo pertenece a Rowling. _

**Capítulo 1: El Departamento de Misterios. **

El susurro de las capas de los inefables acariciando el suelo rompía el silencio aquella noche en el departamento de misterios mientras con las varitas en alto perseguían unos pasos que se oían a lo lejos.

Las sombras alargadas de los cinco magos se movían, hipnóticas. Con sus capas ondeando con la suave brisa nocturna. El departamento de misterios se volvía casi terrorífico en la inminente oscuridad de la noche pero eso no los detuvo, sabían exactamente hacia a donde se dirigía el intruso.

Alcanzaron a divisar una sombra entrando al salón de la campana de cristal, no se habían equivocado, pero eso no era una sorpresa, ahora también sabían las intenciones de aquel a quien perseguían. Se aventuraron dentro del salón, parecían uno, sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

Había una figura al final del cuarto, cubierta por una túnica negra que no dejaba ver su identidad pero todos estaban más que seguros de quien se trataba. La figura buscaba apresuradamente algo en el armario de los giratiempos y estaba completamente consciente de los cinco pares de ojos que le observaban.

--Neville—Murmuró la figura sin voltear siquiera—No se para que trajiste tantos inefables, solo significaran más "_Obliviate" _para aplicar cuando todo termine.

--Por favor detente antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Rogó Neville, acercándose un poco, aunque sabía que no le escucharía.

--Lo siento pero ya tomé mi decisión—Dijo la sombra—Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…--Apuntó su varita hacia las cinco figuras que la rodeaban y murmuró un hechizo, instantes después los cuatro inefables yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Neville seguía en pie sin embargo y apuntaba a la figura con su varita.

--Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos—Le dijo—No puedo permitir lo que te propones.

--Y sin embargo lo deseas tanto como yo—Los ojos de él brillaron como el fuego delatándolo—Por eso no vas a detenerme, es solo por eso por lo que aun no lo has hecho—La voz murmuró, comprendiendo—Sabias lo que me proponía desde que descubrí esto—Blandió un reloj con mas manecillas de las necesarias unido a un giratiempo—Aun así debo asegurarme de que no interfieras Neville, lo siento.

La figura murmuró otro hechizo antes de que Neville tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, y esté fue expulsado con fuerza contra una pared, finalmente cayó dentro de la campana de cristal y lentamente comenzó a rejuvenecer, habría podido defenderse pero no lo hizo, ambos sabían que no detendría lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La figura volvió a concentrar su atención en el extraño giratiempo que tenía en sus manos, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo con un fuerte portazo. La figura se dio la vuelta para encarar a un enfurecido pelirrojo.

--¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?—Gritó Ron—Sabes que es peligroso.

--Debo hacerlo Ron—Dijo la figura—Sabes que no miento, es necesario.

--No, no es necesario—la voz del pelirrojo rayaba con la desesperación.

--Debo cambiar lo que pasó, Ron, ya tome mi decisión.

La sombra le mostró el giratiempo al chico.

--¡No, el reloj todavía no está terminado!—gritó Ron.

--Lo sé—susurró la sombra.

--¡No te vayas, eres lo único que me queda!—suplicó Ron finalmente.

--He de hacerlo y lo sabes—respondió la figura—No lo hagas tan difícil.

El pelirrojo se dio por vencido y suspiró.

--Está bien, pero prométeme que vas a regresar-- dijo el mago acercándose a la figura y bajando su capucha para revelar a una mujer de unos treinta años, con cabellos castaños y revueltos.

--Claro, te lo juro--Ella se acercó y besó a su esposo dulcemente--Adiós cariño.

--¿Sabes?—Le dijo Ron reteniendo la mano derecha de ella—Es irónico que seas tú, Hermione Granger, entre todos nosotros, quien rompa el más grande taboo de la magia y solo por un impulso—Sonrió—Y recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez en que dijiste que era peor ser expulsados que perder nuestras vidas.

Ella soltó una risita y besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

--Cuídate Ronnie—Le dijo.

Volvió a subir su capucha hasta que no permitió ver más arriba que su boca, miró el giratiempo en sus manos y lo tocó con su varita.

Rápidamente, la sombra desapareció, el pelirrojo dejó caer su sonrisa y suspiró.

--Más le valdrá cumplir su promesa—murmuró mientras ayudaba a Neville, quien era otra vez adulto, a salir de la campana.--¿Está bien señor ministro?

--No bromees Ron, ha sido un pésimo primer día como ministro de magia—Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda y soltó una risotada, pero luego su semblante se tornó serio y miró a Neville directamente a los ojos.

--Te quisiera pedir un favor Neville—Su mirada se encontraba en suelo—No le hagas nada a mi esposa cuando regrese ¿Quieres? Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

--Si es que regresa—Suspiró el ministro, mirando hacia el lugar en donde su amiga había estado hasta hace pocos momentos—El pasado al que se dirige es un lugar muy peligroso.

--¡No lo dudes!--Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa—Sólo prométeme que no le harás nada.

--Sabes que no está en mis manos--dijo Neville mientras se limpiaba la túnica--Si la descubren habrá un juicio, así que hay que esconder su desaparición y la del reloj, o de lo contrario, habrán graves consecuencias.

-Lo sé- dijo Ron mientras volvía a poner la campana en su lugar—Así que manos a la obra, tenemos muchos _"__Obliviate" _que proporcionar—Dijo señalando a los inefables que aun no recobraban en conocimiento.

**Hola de nuevo. **

**Este capitulo es bastante corto pero es más bien una introducción al fic, prometemos que no será ningun tipico fic de time-traveling. El fic tiene una trama muy complicada (y rebuscada). **

**Bueno Yo Y Ella se despiden diciendo: **

**DEJA UN REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí Yo y Ella con el segundo capítulo de "El misterio del Velo" nuestro intento de séptimo libro, como verán hay algunos OC pero la verdad es que no juegan un rol demasiado importante en nuestra historia, pronto iremos hacia Harry y sus amigos. **

_Nada nos pertenece. _

**Capitulo 2: Samantha Lerner. **

Samantha se despertó con un grito y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Los sueños habían regresado.

Se sentó en la cama intentando controlar, sin mucho éxito, su tembloroso cuerpo, aquellas pesadillas la asechaban desde que tenía memoria, aunque nunca, ni una sola vez, había podido recordar que era lo que la aterrorizaba tanto.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el resto del dormitorio, habían otras dos camas además de la suya propia, para su pesar tenía que compartir aquel pequeño cuarto con unas estúpidas chicas con muy poco cerebro que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo maquillándose.

Suspiró.

Lo peor de todo era que no entendía porque se ponían tanta pintura en el rostro si no había chicos en la academia femenina Salem, el muchacho más cercano se encontraba a seis kilómetros en la parte masculina de la escuela.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no caer, después de una de esas pesadillas Samantha no podía confiar ni en sus propios pies para sostenerla.

Aun recordaba cuando la escuela era mixta, tan solo tres años atrás, pero entonces el estúpido del director Walker había sucumbido a una crisis nerviosa y habían tenido que llevárselo en camisa de fuerza camino al hospital mágico más cercano.

Desde entonces la profesora Smith se había ocupado del cargo, una autentica arpía que había decidido separar la escuela proclamando que aunque confiaba en los alumnos no lo hacía en sus hormonas.

Nunca se la había llevado bien con las otras chicas y sus mejores amigos, para ser sincera, sus únicos amigos, se encontraban en la otra zona de la escuela.

Muchas gracias profesora Smith.

Por fin había llegado al baño y solo con dos tropiezos, con desgana dirigió su mirada hacia el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo frente a ella, una chica flacucha, pálida y ojerosa le devolvió la mirada, su rostro con rasgos filosos le daba una apariencia entre enfermiza y ruda, tenía el cabello totalmente lacio y castaño hasta la nuca, su cuello era un poco más largo de lo que debería y su piel estaba cubierta de pecas. Samantha no era nada bonita, solo un rasgo de ella era digno de captar la atención con su belleza, de hecho era su parte favorita de si misma. Sus ojos, escondidos detrás de un mar de pestañas, eran grandes y hermosos, pero por sobre todo, eran negros, como las alas de un cuervo, como una noche sin luna.

Se mojó el rostro con agua fría y se dispuso a cambiarse, todavía tenía media hora hasta que empezasen sus clases y entonces lo recordó.

_Hoy era el día. _

Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió al comedor con pasos rápidos. Hogwarts, la mejor academia de magia y pensar que podría estar allí en vez de en un fracasado intento de escuela en Massachusetts, si tan solo sus padres no se hubiesen mudado a Norte América, pero bueno, ella ya se había encargado de todo, al día siguiente estaría en Hogwarts.

La profesora Smith había propuesto un intercambio de Hogwarts y Salem, sus razones eran unir a las dos escuelas, pero todos sabían que intentaba ganarse el puesto de directora de la prestigiada academia, después del asesinato de Dumbledore nadie sabía o imaginaba quien podría remplazarlo y más en tiempos de guerra como la que se levantaba en Inglaterra.

Hoy anunciarían quien habría de irse a Hogwarts, es decir le dirían que se iría a Hogwarts. Apenas se enteró del intercambio Samantha usó todo su poder mágico, y un par de conjuros oscuros para hacerse con el cupo en el intercambio y que todo pareciese al azar como habían dicho que sería.

Llegó al comedor justo a tiempo para ver a la profesora Smith levantarse de su asiento para dirigir algunas palabras a sus estudiantes, se apresuró a sentarse.

--Queridas alumnas—Comenzó con su voz chillona—Me acaban de entregar el sobre que contiene en su interior el nombre de la alumna que pasará un año en Hogwarts como representante de nuestro hermoso instituto, abriré ahora mismo el sobre para anunciar a la afortunada—Samantha la observaba con atención mientras abría el sobre, era una mujer robusta de unos sesenta y tantos años con cabellos grises que comenzaban a volverse totalmente blancos—Felicidades a…--La mujer leyó el pequeño papel que tenía en su mano--¡Samantha Lerner!

La aludida puso en su rostro la expresión de sorpresa y shock que había practicado para ese momento, todas las otras alumnas le aplaudieron con desgana y ella siguió a la Profesora Smith hacia su despacho, la mujer le dijo que tenía hasta el medio día para empacar, a esa hora vendría por ella un profesor de Hogwarts que a la vez traería consigo a la alumna escogida para pasar un año en Salem, Pobre alma en desgracia pensó Samantha y sonrió como nunca mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a empacar.

Había pensado en empacar antes para estar lista para salir en cualquier momento pero luego estuvo segura de que eso se vería muy sospechoso y desechó la idea, pero ahora con tan solo dos horas para empacar todas sus cosas de repente ya no le parecía tan mala idea. Se puso manos a la obra y con ayuda de su varita su baúl estaba listo justo a tiempo, lo encogió con un movimiento de varita antes de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dirigió con paso rápido al despacho de la señora Smith.

--¡Ah, Señorita Lerner!—Dijo con fingido entusiasmo y Samantha fingió una sonrisa—Ha llegado usted justo a tiempo, el profesor encargado de llevarla a Hogwarts debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Samantha no dijo nada. Unos segundos después Samantha escuchó un pequeño "plop" que indicaba una aparición al otro lado de la puerta, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y efectivamente tocaron la puerta.

--Adelante—Dijo la Señora Smith, la puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a un anciano que debiera tener entre 60 y 80 años, corpulento y bajito que tenía agarrado por el hombro a una chica pelirroja de aspecto mareado, su piel era palidísima como si nunca hubiese tomado el sol y sus ojos eran de color avellana—Samantha—La llamó la Señora Smith, la aludida levantó la mirada de los recién llegados y la posó en la directora—Permíteme presentarte al Señor Slughorn quien será tu profesor de pociones durante este año.

Samantha le dio una encantadora sonrisa y estrechó su mano, él profesor se apresuró a hablar—Lo lamento profesora Smith pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que Samantha y yo debemos irnos…

--Si—Coincidió la directora—Solo un momento, Samantha ella es Ginny Wesley la chica que tomará tu lugar en la academia, deben escribirse al menos una vez por semana para contarse sus mutuas experiencias y ayudarse, creo que se volverán muy buenas amigas.

Samantha la miró sorprendida por un instante nadie le había dicho nada de eso pero se recuperó rápidamente, se acercó a Ginny y estrechó su mano como había hecho previamente con el profesor Slughorn, la chica correspondió el gesto de manera distraída, parecía muy deprimida y resignada.

A continuación siguió a Slughorn hacia la salida aun preguntándose por Ginny, el hombre le explicó que desaparecerían y ella tomó su mano, la chica quedó olvidada por el mareo que significó la aparición.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirada en el suelo cubierto de grava y plantas silvestres, totalmente mareada por la aparición, la que eran tan largas en distancia siempre la dejaban exhausta, vio al profesor de pie a su lado y observándola con preocupación.

--¿Está bien señorita Lerner?—Preguntó el hombre un momento después, Samantha iba a contestarle que si pero al abrir su boca las nauseas la invadieron y vomitó todo el desayuno—Supongo que tomaré eso como un no—La voz del profesor no parecía asqueada como Samantha esperaba que fuese sino más bien comprensiva, cuando las nauseas menguaron un poco le miró pidiéndole mudas excusas, el hombre le sonrió y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo el desastre, luego le tendió la mano a Samantha que la aceptó con gusto—A mi me ocurría lo mismo después de cualquier aparición demasiado larga—Comentó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—Luego descubrí esta poción anti-mareo que me ayuda bastante—Sacó un frasquito con un liquido verdoso de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se lo entregó a Samantha—Bebe un pequeño sorbo y veras como te sientes mejor, puedes quedártelo si deseas es suficiente para unas 10 dosis.

Samantha bebió un trago de aquel liquido, tenía un sabor agrio y muy desagradable pero como el profesor había prometido se sintió mejor en cuestión de segundos.

--Muchas gracias—Le dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre se la devolvió, fue entonces cuando Samantha recorrió los alrededores con la mirada, estaban a la entrada de lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo--¿Dónde estamos?

--En Hogsmade—Respondió Slughorn—Es el único pueblo británico completamente mágico y esta a unos diez minutos a pie de Hogwarts, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino hacia la escuela—Dijo y comenzaron a alejarse del pueblo con paso rápido, Samantha le preguntó por qué no se habían aparecido dentro de los terrenos del Castillo—Tienen una barrera anti-aparición y es obvio que no podemos hacer una excepción debido a la guerra.

Samantha asintió y le preguntó algunas cosas sobre Hogwarts que Slughorn respondió con gusto, parecía un hombre que amaba hablar y no podía cerrar su boca durante unos segundos, pero entre toda la conversación Samantha se enteró de un par de cosas útiles, como que por ejemplo la escuela se dividía en casas y que el sombrero seleccionador era quien sorteaba a los alumnos pero que ella estaría en Griffyindor debido a que esa era la casa a la que pertenecía Ginny, además se enteró de que el resto de los alumnos llegarían esta noche y que aun no habían encontrado un nuevo director para el colegio por lo que una tal Profesora McGonagall tomaría el cargo mientras tanto.

De pronto doblaron una curva y Samantha pudo ver por vez primera la que debió ser su escuela desde el inicio, lo que vio la dejó sin aire ¡Era un castillo! Al diablo con esos edificios prefabricados que había en América, esto era asombroso, el profesor sonrió ante la mirada de Samantha.

Caminaron hacia la entrada durante un par de minutos más, el sol se estaba poniendo y aunque en Massachusetts era tan solo la una de la tarde allí ya eran más o menos las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que el resto de los estudiantes debían estar por llegar. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, Slughorn sacó su varita y convocó su patronus que rápidamente se internó al castillo ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Samantha.

Unos momentos después un hombre que luego le presentarían a Samantha como el señor Filch, conserje del colegio salió del castillo murmurando lo que parecían obscenidades, su cojeo hacia que las llaves que llevaba en su mano tintinasen fuertemente.

El hombre abrió la puerta, tenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano y sin esperar a que lo siguieran se dirigió al interior del castillo, el profesor Slughorn puso una mano en su hombro y la apresuró a seguir al conserje.

--Bienvenida a Hogwarts—Susurró mientras entraban al castillo, Samantha le sonrió y le dio una mirada al gran hall de la entrada, asombrada no notó que había otra persona en la estancia.

--Usted debe ser la señorita Lerner—Dijo una voz con marcado acento británico y tono bastante severo, Samantha dio un saltó sorprendida y observó a la mujer que supuso era la directora—Soy la profesora McGonagall, directora suplente, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y además su profesora de encantamientos—Se presentó, Samantha murmuró un respetuoso encantada, sentía que con esa mujer no debía meterse—Por más esplendida que sea nuestra escuela tenemos trabajo que hacer debido a que dentro de poco llegaran los estudiantes y usted no debe estar merodeando por aquí, puede entregarle su equipaje al señor Filch y sígame.

Samantha sacó su baúl del bolsillo y se lo entregó al conserje después de devolverle su tamaño normal, antes de seguir con pasos rápidos a la arrugada directora.

--Supongo que el profesor Slughorn le había comentado sobre su estancia en Gryffindor—Samantha asintió—Pero no creo que le haya explicado mucho de cómo funciona nuestra escuela…

Durante la caminata Samantha aprendió sobre las cuatro casas y enseguida supo que no pertenecía a Gryffindor, se lo comentó a la directora.

--Supongo que en ese caso podemos sortearla como a todos los estudiantes de primer año—Samantha le dio las gracias y la siguió cuando se adentró en un pequeño cuarto llenó de túnicas negras—Estos son uniformes de Hogwarts y usted los usará como cualquier otro estudiante, pero como usted no tiene creo que no habría problema con que tome algunos de los que se le han perdido a los otros estudiantes, tomé todos los que necesite la esperó dentro de media hora en el gran comedor—Samantha le dio las gracias y después de pedirle las indicaciones para llegar al gran comedor la profesora se marchó.

Samantha se recostó contra una pared abrumada por los acontecimientos del día, sabía que a sus padres les daría una crisis apenas se enterasen donde estaba, ellos habían huido de Inglaterra apenas se había acabado la primer guerra con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o como sus padres le decían "El lord Oscuro", así es sus padres habían sido mortifagos que esconden su identidad en América, los dos estaban obsesionados con la sangre pero a ella le daba exactamente lo mismo, después del regreso del Lord Oscuro estaban actuando como espías en América.

Samantha apareció un espejo y se arregló para el banquete, después tomó algunos uniformes y se cambio, después de eso se guardó los uniformes y su ropa en un pequeño bolso que tenía encantado para que fuese mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Cuando todo estuvo listo se apresuró fuera de aquella habitación e intentando recordar las instrucciones de McGonagall se encaminó al gran comedor.

Diez minutos después totalmente perdida, se encontró con un rio de estudiantes y se apresuró a mezclarse con ellos, la arrastraron hacia el gran comedor en la entrada sintió la mano del profesor Slughorn en su hombro y la sacó de la multitud.

--La profesora McGonagall me dijo que serias sorteada por lo que debes seguirme—Dijo y se dirigió hacia otra pequeña aula al lado del gran comedor, Samantha le preguntó como sorteaban a los alumnos y el hombre le regaló una enigmática sonrisa—Sera más interesante que lo descubras tu misma.

Samantha iba a insistir pero la profesora McGonagall se adentró en la habitación seguida por un montón de chiquillos, a los que les explicó lo mismo que le había dicho a ella un rato antes y después los guió dentro del gran comedor.

Samantha se quedó sin aire, aquel lugar era el más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, velas flotando a su alrededor y el techo encantado para que reflejara el cielo nocturno y llenó de estrellas. Estaba tan maravillada que no se dio cuenta de que los otros estudiantes la miraban confundidos, siguió al resto de los niños de primero y la selección comenzó.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando aquel viejo sombrero empezó a cantar una canción acerca de la paz, la unión y la esperanza y aplaudió junto con todos los alumnos cuando terminó, después la profesora McGonagall llamó uno por uno a los estudiantes de primer año que se sentaban en un pequeño taurete con el sombrero parlante en sus pequeñas cabezas y este a continuación gritaba el nombre de alguna de las casas.

McGonagall llamó a todos los estudiantes de primero antes de mirarla fijamente y luego se dirigió a las cuatro mesas de los estudiantes.

--Ella es la Señorita Samantha Lerner que estará aquí de intercambio durante un año espero que la hagan sentir como en casa y no le causen ningún problema, cursará sexto año y como saben Ginny Wesley tomó su lugar en la academia de Salem—Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron y ella se dirigió sonrosada hacia el sombrero que tapaba sus ojos.

--Hmm—Escuchó la voz del sombrero dentro de su cabeza—Con que hiciste trampa para llegar al lugar donde estas sentada.

Samantha abrió fuertemente los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con la oscuridad del sombrero, pero se recuperó rápidamente—Si dices algo te quemaré—Pensó con todas sus fuerzas, y escuchó la risa del sombrero.

--Interesante—le dijo—eres valiente no entiendo como no quieres pertenecer a Gryffindor… Oh pero hay mucha oscuridad en tu alma…

--Los dos sabemos que quedaré en Slytherin, así que acaba con esto—Pensó ella.

--Me encontré con un carácter semejante hace muchísimos años y eso mismo fue lo que hice—Dijo el sombrero con voz cansada—Si hubiese puesto a ese chico en alguna otra casa tal vez ahora no hubiese guerra y eres más parecida a él que el mismísimo Potter, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… RAVENCLAW!

**Esperamos que les haya gustado deja un review. **

**Feliz San Valentín. **

**Yo y Ella. **

**¿Review? **


End file.
